


Circumnavigate

by chrysa (Kyuu)



Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/M, Home, Wanderlust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuu/pseuds/chrysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is always with her (even though she is never with him).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circumnavigate

**Author's Note:**

> For xxkraitxx, who requested Lance/Kris, "she is never coming home."

Lance does it because it's the proper, appropriate thing to do, and he likes to think of himself as that kind of person.

Still, he's not sure if he should be surprised by the reaction or not.

"Why are you asking me?" Her mother laughs. "I haven't seen Kris in years." Her tone is light, but Lance would have to be deaf to miss the undertone of nostalgia in her voice.

"You're her mother," he says simply, as if it explains everything. (To him, it does.)

"If it's my blessings you want, then you have them. I hope you will make her happy." Her mother smiles and pats him on the shoulder. "If she wants to marry you, I couldn't stop her if I tried."

 

"It's so... big," Kris settles on. He could probably delude himself into thinking that she sounded happy if he wanted to, but he did not. "The closet is bigger than my bedroom," she comments. Lance knows. He saw it that one time, when he had gone to ask her mother.

"I wanted the best. For us." _For you._

"...Thanks." Kris attempts a small smile, but her expression wavers. Now Lance can't even pretend if he tried.

He sighs and grabs her hand, massaging the top of it with the pad of his thumb. "It's a nice house," he tries.

"Yeah. A nice house..." Her voice is absent.

 

She doesn't come back. Lance doesn't ask because - Kris is strong and independent, isn't afraid to be, and has wanderlust painted in red letters all over her soul.

He doesn't ask because she lets him have her, as she is. He tries to give her all that he can - his love, this house - but sometimes, it isn't enough. So he gives her freedom.

Still, at night, Lance lays on their wide bed (his bed) in their big house (his house) and waits. When he closes his eyes, he sees dark hair pooling around him and a soft, almost smile.

He doesn't ask. But he wishes he could.

 

("Thank you," she says.

"For what?" he asks, even though they both know.

"It's - a nice house. A very nice house. - We should go see my mother. I still have to thank her for the wedding present."

Lance nods approvingly. "She says you haven't been home in years."

Kris laughs and shakes her head. "No, we're going to visit my mother's house. But home -"

She smiles and puts one hand over her heart. With the other, she takes Lance's hand and puts it over hers.)

**Author's Note:**

> originally published 2010.09.20


End file.
